<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minden jó (véget ér egyszer) by Katherin_Ravenlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481932">Minden jó (véget ér egyszer)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin'>Katherin_Ravenlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Pack, Psychopaths In Love, Revenge, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Translation, Werewolf Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stilest vér borítja és egy vadász kését forgatja a kezében, mikor Dereket egy kerítéshez bilincselve találja.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minden jó (véget ér egyszer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/gifts">Nival_Vixen</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425802">All good things (must come to an end)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen">Nival_Vixen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> - Te ezt nem érted, Derek!</p>
<p> - De, igen is, értem – hazudott, és remélte, hogy Stiles nem jön rá.</p>
<p>Derek hátán kissé feláll a szőr a Stiles arcát fedő tébolyodott kifejezéstől, de jobban aggódik az éles vadászkés miatt a fiú finom kezében, ami a kecses ujjai között táncol, ahogyan átpörgeti a keze hátulján és elkapja a pengét vagy a markolatot, csak hogy aztán megismételje a mozdulatot. Stiles már több, int öt éve futott együtt a farkasokkal, tudta, hogy hogyan okozzon fájdalmat, és tudta, hogy hogyan okozzon Dereknek fájdalmat.</p>
<p>Igazából már most is fájdalmat okoz neki, csak azzal, hogy ilyen megzavarodottan kell látnia a fiút.</p>
<p> - Nem, nem érted! – Az ordítása lepattan a környező acél falakról és visszhangzik a levegőben, és Derek majdnem összerezzen. Ehelyett továbbra is figyeli Stiles-t, különösen a kezében lévő kést. </p>
<p> - Rendben, nem értem. Magyarázd el akkor – mondja óvatosan, lágyan.</p>
<p> - Scott… ő volt az én jó oldalam. Ő volt a jó, optimista, naiv barátom, a lelkiismeretem, oké? És most… azok a vadászok… baszki – káromkodik, arcát dörzsöli a kezével, megfelejtkezve a vérről, amit az arcára ken így. – Megölték őt, Derek. Megöltek mindenkit. Apámat, Lydiát, Kirát, Liamet, még Masont is. Mindenkit lemészároltak. Lydia megpróbált figyelmeztetni, tudod?  - sipogott hangosan, orrát törölgetve a véráztatta ingujjába. – Újra és újra hajtogatta a neveiket, és én nem értettem, nem értettem meg, amíg már túl késő volt… - hallgat el egy pillanatra, és Derek, ha nem figyelne annyira fiú kezében lévő késre, az arcán ülő üresség megrémítené őt. – Megölték a jó oldalamat, Derek. Meggyilkolták a falkámat.</p>
<p>Derek bólint, sajnos túlságosan is jól érti a helyzetet. Egyszerre csak elönti a vak, forró harag; sokkal pusztítóbb, amit maga vagy Kate felé érzett még fiatalabb korában. Ezek a vadászok elvették Stiles jóságát, és így tőle is elvették az ő Stiles-át. </p>
<p> - Nem tudom, mit tegyek, Derek. Te mit tennél? – kérdezi Stiles, könyörögve, szemei nagyra nyílva és tanácstalanul.</p>
<p>Most van az, mikor Dereknek józan észre kellene finoman térítenie és jó embernek kellene lennie. Milyen kár, hogy ő nem ember; ő egy vérfarkas. – Én bosszút állnék a falkámért.</p>
<p>A fogása a késen ellazul, ahogyan Stiles Derekre néz hirtelen sokkal tisztább szemeivel, megnyalja az ajkait, ahogyan megvilágosultan bólint. – Hát persze. Bosszú – mondja nyugodtan, mintha a válasz ennyire egyszerű lenne. És elég viccesen, Derek számára ez tényleg ennyire egyszerű.</p>
<p> - Gyerünk akkor, én alfám. Van egy megbosszulni való falkánk – vicsorog Stiles és derek letépi a falról a kezeit, a szeme skarlát vörösen ragyognak.</p>
<p>Ha Stiles bosszút akar, akkor meg fogja kapni. Az utolsó szálig, vérben ázva.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>